The Mark of Athena
by ZuriaMaylin-MoreSincereThanMax
Summary: People are being captured through dreams, and it's up to Percy, Leo, and Reyna to get them back. Warning: So far, Annabeth and Frank are missing.
1. Annabeth Lands At Camp Jupiter

So this is The Real Zuria Maylin, here with _THE MARK OF ATHENA!_

Chapter 1: Annabeth

Simple. Our idea was—go to camp, pick up the others in the Great Prophecy, go to Greece. Would be easier than what we had to deal with when we got there.

No, as soon as we get there, Leo has to go date someone there.

So…now we're screwed. Leo was all, "Oh, my gosh, she's so freaking hot, and I love her so much that I can't leave without her…and technically because Percy's coming with us, she can't come, because that would leave the camp all screwed up."

Yes, Leo fell in with Reyna.

I saw Percy walking up to us with his arm around a guy and a girl. New friends…hopefully. Not a relationship. He saw me and he gave me a huge hug. My eyes stung, but I told myself I wouldn't cry.

Jason saw Hazel and hugged her, too.

A smug-looking boy walked over. "So…these are your friends, Percy?" he asked. He was eyeing Piper. I'm betting Jason wasn't too happy about that.

"Yes, they are," Percy said. "They're good guys, Octavian."

"I'm still alive," Jason added helpfully. "Hey! You guys can come out now!"

A bunch of menacing-looking kids walked out of buildings on the street.

"How did you know?" Octavian asked.

"I know Reyna and you way too well to be fooled by this," Jason told him. "And guess what? I'm back."

Octavian smiled. "I knew you would be."

Percy snorted. "Sure. Which build-a-bear workshop did you terrorize before you got to that?"

He can make everyone laugh. He's different now. He looks more…down to earth. Practical. Real. I wonder what's happened to him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to see you," Percy tells me.

I give him a playful punch. He winces.

I gasp. "You lost your touch, didn't you?"

"Blame Juno," he says.

I can do that. "How's your life been?" I ask him.

He grimaces. "Tell you later."

I try not to feel hurt.

"I suppose you're all friendly," Octavian says. "So I won't have to kill you."

"Like you killed Gwen," an Asian kid mutters.

"What was that, Frank?" Octavian asks.

"Nothing, nothing," Frank covers.

"Just cross-referencing the centurion Shish kebab," the girl Percy had his arm around says.

"I've heard your suspicions, Frank," Octavian says. "But they're not true."

Frank rolls his eyes. "Sure, Oct. Whatever you say."

Percy grabs my hand. "Well, this'll get ugly quick, why don't I take you guys on a tour?" he asks.

"Anything to get out of here while we still can," Jason says.

And that's how Leo met Reyna. She was in the temple of Bellona. She was asking what to do about something. She looked out the door and screamed, "Jason!"

And that's how Jason got all those bruises.

Leo was watching her with big eyes. Her purple cape flew as she began punching Jason—"Don't you EVER do that again, do you hear me? Never! Never! Never!"

"Good to see you, too, Reyna," he told her.

She began to sob uncontrollably. He held her and stroked her hair. I saw Piper trying to remain calm. I couldn't blame her.

A little girl came over, carrying a big marble head with her. "What's this? Visitors! Without passes?"

"They're with me, Terminus," Percy said.

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. Who was this guy? The god of exterminators? Could he get rid of the rat infestation in my house?

The rest of the day was a blur. All I remember was Percy taking me to his Cohort and holding me and not letting me go.


	2. Hazel and Jason Talk It Out

I just published the first chapter, so I didn't stop for reviews. I'm on a roll today!

Chapter 2: Hazel

I saw Annabeth and I have to say, Percy scored when he met her. She was all fawning over him and I could tell they'd been super-serious before he left, and she had been crushed when he disappeared. Like Reyna was when Jason left. And I can't believe he's here! He has a lot to explain to the rest of us.

Frank ran up. "Octavian…Octavian wants to accept you into Camp Jupiter."

"Us?" Annabeth asked. "But…we already have a camp."

"Don't question the guy," Percy said. "Just don't. And if you have a teddy bear, now would be a good time to let it go."

Annabeth gave a nervous laugh. "Give up my teddy bear? You know me too well, Perce. I could never let it go."

"No, you don't know what I mean," he said.

Her face fell. "What, he attacks stuffed animals?"

"He doesn't attack them," I said. "He destroys them."

She shuddered.

It ended up that we all split up—Jason, Reyna, and I talking together, while Frank pulled the others to the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus.

"So where were you?" Reyna asked.

She took my question.

"The Greek camp. Camp Half-Blood. There are some awesome things there—you should've seen Festus in action. Now…he's just the masthead on our ship." He pointed to the sky. A dragon head was mounted to it. "What have you been doing?"

"Percy and I are praetors," Reyna told him. "Frank's now a centurion—replacing Gwen. Gwen retired to college after she was speared by…we don't know who. She's officially titled, 'Centurion Shish kebab.'"

"Oh." Jason was astounded (like my word there, huh?). "Wait, and she's _alive?"_

"Yeah," I said. It was my turn. "Apparently, Thanatos had been chained up again—you know, god of death? So when Gwen died, she just came back."

"Same as you."

Jason, Reyna, Nico, Frank, and Percy were the only ones who knew. "Yeah. Actually, I came back _because_ Thanatos was gone."

"That long?" Jason asked. "I wonder if this has anything to do with Ma Gasket."

"Yeah," I said. "We saw her, too."

"She's been traveling," Jason said. "We saw her in Detroit."

"Around here somewhere. And then we got to kill her just before you got here. There was a bit of a scuffle with the giants."

"Scuffle?"

I tried not to snap. He made so much fun of how I talked. I settled for glaring. "Yes. A scuffle. We had Polybotes and Alcyoneus. You?"

"Enchiladas and Porpoise fear," he replied.

"Not asking. So you apparently went on a quest?"

"Yep." He told us about Leo and Piper and their quest. "And the weirdest thing is…I have a sister."

"You what?" I asked the same time as Reyna.

"I mean, daughter of Jupiter? But I thought the big three had stopped having kids!"

"Well…her dad isn't exactly the same as mine. It's the whole…aspect thing. She's the daughter of Zeus and my mother. I'm the son of Jupiter and her mother. It's kind of…hard to understand."

He got that right.

"Hey, Haze?" Jason asks.

He should know by now I hate that nickname. "Yes, Sparky?" I ask pleasantly.

He grimaces. "Only Piper's allowed to call me that."

Noted.

He continues. "You might wanna clean up after yourself."

I look down. All around my feet are emeralds, silver, gold, topaz, garnets, and peridots. Peridot—Sammy's birthstone. I wanted so badly to give him one, but I knew he wouldn't live to see it the next day. I still can't get over the fact that his grandson is here. I mean, I knew Leo's grandpa! And I'm still the same age as him!

Leo looks so much like Sammy it's scary.


	3. Jason Gets More than a Little Confused

Hey, lots of thanks to Silena Arya Saphira River! The ONE AND ONLY PERSON WHO REVIEWED!

But anyway…

Chapter 3: Jason

Reyna started yelling at me. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE? WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT? WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT US? JASON MICHAEL GRACE, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? GODS, JASON!"

She broke down and began to sob uncontrollably. "I wish you'd never been born."

"You don't mean that," I said. "The dogs haven't killed me yet."

She gave me a sad smile. Then she went back to sobbing. "And you got a girlfriend."

I tried to hold her close to me, but she pushed me away. "You said when you began praetorship that you liked me. You were incurably obsessed with me. And I believed you! I'm such a…" She launched into a detailed and untrue description of herself. In Latin.

"No, you're not, Reyna," I told her. "Please. You're making this harder than it has to be."

"Gods, Jason," she said. "You sound like a freaking chick flick! Maybe I put you in the fifth cohort for a _reason_, Jason. And that's because you're corny."

"I'm sorry, Reyna," I said. "And Piper's dad was in a few chick flicks. I think. I think you've heard of them."

"Dating a freaking movie star," Reyna muttered. "And who's her dad?"

He took a VCR from the shelf. He popped it into the player. I had no TV, so it just played the audio.

"What can you say about a twenty-five-year-old girl who died? That she was beautiful and brilliant? That she loved Mozart and Bach, the Beatles, and me?"

She began to cry again.

"He was not in that."

"Yep."

It brought me back to memories I thought I'd lost forever. Reyna. Me. Listening to a song playing at the same time as this movie. We began to dance. She danced pretty good. I kept treading on her toes. She'd smile mischievously at me whenever I did. "You're such a dork," she'd tell me. And then she'd laugh. I played that memory over and over in my head, pausing it when she laughed. Gods, her smile was amazing. We danced and danced. When the song ended, we stopped. We were face to face. Six inches away…five inches…four…three…two…one…

And with a blinding flash of light, Juno had taken me and my memories and plopped me down at the Wilderness School field trip.

She'd gotten to that part of the memory, too, seeing as how her mascara was now making black streaks down her face. She walked up to me.

"If Juno hadn't taken you," she whispered, right next to my ear, "I know exactly how it would have played out. Just like this."

She kissed me, soft and gentle, right on the lips. I pulled her closer, kissed her harder.

This was never going to reach Piper's ears.


	4. Piper Gets an Idea Worthy of Caligula

I am AMAZED no one mentioned the chick flick quote! I've NEVER seen that! I just googled "memorable chick flick quotes" and that came up.

Hey, guys! If you ever find yourself in any of these situations with girls, use the things these awesome guys say. Either that or just stare openmouthed at a girl. (Backing away from my stalker who is doing exactly the same thing)

I don't know why Reyna wasn't there to welcome Jason back to camp. Maybe she was fixing her make up? (JK…maybe.)

I reread _The Book Thief_ again. Dry sobs. SUCH a sad book. It's always Rudy and Rosa and Frau Holtzapfel that get me. NOOOOOO! WHY DID THEY DIE? WHYYYY!

But anyways…on with the book (Oh, and Silena Arya Saphira River—IN LOVE WITH YOUR HALLOWEEN COSTUME!)

Chapter 4: Piper

That cheating jerk!

I saw the whole thing. Octavian, after telling everyone they could join the camp, took me on an exclusive tour of Camp Jupiter. We stopped by the Temple of Bellona, and looked in the window. Jason and Reyna were dancing. And then he leaned in close. Really close. Really, really, _really_ close. Like he'd never done with me.

I stormed off. I tried to stem the flow of hot tears ruining my mascara (that I FINALLY allowed Drew to put on me—you'd be amazed how much that girl can change), and failed horribly.

Octavian stopped me.

"Piper," he said. "I won't pretend to know your hurt. But maybe I can help you get him back."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You stick with me, maybe we can…you know," he said vaguely.

"Make him jealous?" I asked. I told myself I wasn't going to sink to Leo's level—he did the same thing to get Drew's attention this summer, hanging out with Lacey, which I found disgusting—but Octavian's voice was…pulling me in? Trapping me?

Much like charmspeak.

EEWW! Did I just suggest that he could be my sibling? EEWW!

There was no way I was going to go through with this.

"Okay."

No! What was I saying! I'm sorry, Octavian, but I can't do this!

"All right."

What was wrong with me? Couldn't I follow through with anything? Just say no, Piper, just say no!

"Okay."

What have I gotten myself into? You can back out at any time, Piper.

But even as I thought it, I knew it was impossible.


	5. Leo Gets a Flaming Kiss Not

So I realized I desperately need to get a life—y'know, other than sitting at my desk writing fanfics all day, so I'm now on fictionpress. Because, y'know, that's so much better. My pen name is Zuria Maylin. And I'm still working on the REallY long chapter in that. 'Cause it's the Beast trilogy, and I want it to be BEasT!

Anyway. Having some MajOR issues with the shift key on this computer.

Thank you to and my fri-END Silena Riva. (It's a joke the rest of you dorks wouldn't get. I don't even think it worked here). More thank you to whoever decided to play Switchfoot on the radio station I listen to. And those of you not in the know: Switchfoot is my idol (which shouldn't happen). My favorites are _Bullet Soul, Red Eyes, Amy's Song, _and _The Blues._

Chapter 5 (EEH! There already!): Leo

Ohh, man. They had so much broken stuff in their shed it was heaven. The second day we were there, Reyna showed it to me. HOLY SH**!

"So what does this do?" I asked.

"That's the broken unicorn pooper scooper."

"And this?"

"That's our beaten up internet connector. Like we need one."

"And this?"

"Um…I have no clue."

"New personal low," I said, nodding. "I can relate."

"Like how?" she asked warily.

"My life keeps getting better and better 'cause of these guys," I said, gesturing to my hands (and how the heck DO you gesture to your hands?). And then I realized what I said. "Oh, no, not that way."

Kind of if I was trying to prove my point, my hair caught on fire. "Yep," I said to Reyna's shocked face. "I am highly flammable. Watch out for me in case of fire. I may be the cause."

She gave a little shocked smile.

"Oh my Bellona," she said, shocked. "Do you need water?"

I shrugged casually (question: what is casual when your hair's on fire?). "Depends on whether or not you want your shed destroyed."

She stared, shocked (as opposed to anything else), at my flaming hair. ** (And it's my fave Third Day song! **_**Love Song!**_**)**

Dude, how awesome would it be if I had red hair? So I could say I had flaming hair ALL THE FLIPPING TIME!

Stay on target. And bullseye is Reyna.

Dude that sounded sick and wrong.

Stay on target.

Stupid guy in starwars. I swear I will never be able to say THREE WORDS EVER AGAIN!

Um…um…

Focus, Leo.

So how exactly did it go to getting kissed with flaming hair?

I really wouldn't know. 'CAUSE IT HASN'T HAPPENED YET!

Me: Poor Leo. I'll be your girlfriend!

Leo: NO!

Me: Gods, am I that ugly?

Leo: Maybe…

Me: Well, help me get rid of my "friends" K, M, C, I, and N, and you're free to go.

Leo: Oh, yeah, 'cause that's helpful.

Me: Hey, they could have been watching. Actually, I can safely assume C _is_ watching. HEY! C! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU FLIPPING STALKER!

And a kid with a mop of curly brown hair, chocolatey (but not sweet) brown eyes, and glasses comes into my room.

Me: I so knew it. And don't even attempt to spell 'stalking.' You can't.

C: I'm sorry for stocking you.

Leo: L…o…freaking…l.


	6. Frank and the Next Big One Version 2

Oh, whoops! I had the man based off a Roman god, only to find out I based him off a GODDESS!

Chapter Six (already?): Frank

I was reading in one of the caves under the Field of Mars. I do that a lot. But I was reading a Maximum Ride novel—they just get better all the time—when something shook. And shook. And shook. I ran all the way down the tunnel, looking for the exit—was it here? Was it back behind me? Was it ahead of me? I ran hard, harder than I had in my life.

The rumbles and the shaking increased dramatically. Bits of earth began to fall on my shoulders and head. I picked up speed, but my legs and lungs were burning. I ran as hard as I could, but this section of tunnels didn't look familiar.

"Hazel!" I yelled, hoping that she was listening. She can hear anything said underground, as long as she's willing to hear. "Hazel! I'm down here!"

But I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. Even if she heard me, there would be no way for her to find me. There were miles of tunnels under here, and this was an unexplored section—no footprints in the mud on the ground.

Larger chunks of the ceiling started coming down on top of me. I saw a rock come out of nowhere, and then I saw black.

I was floating.

It was a cage. I felt the cold, metal bars keeping me in here. But were they metal? I felt like a ghost—I couldn't be held in by anything. I held out my hand and felt a zap of energy, keeping my hand inside the barrier of the cage.

"Come out," said a woman's voice.

I looked up—there was a woman with black eyes—black as in the entire eye was black—there was no iris.

"Come out," she repeated.

"I…I can't," I said.

"You can."

"I'm sorry. I can't. I'm trapped here."

"You're only trapped because you are close to death. Do you have the stick?"

"N-how do you know about the stick?" I asked warily.

"I know about all weaknesses," the woman said ominously. "I know about all hurts. I know about all cures." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

"Y…you can cure me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Only if you give me something," she said.

"Anything," I said. "I want to be free of worry."

She smiled. She shifted position and I heard something clinking. "I am chained here," she said. "I am trapped here. I cannot leave here."

"Neither can I," I reminded her.

"Ah, but we can free each other. Neither is free to find liberty on their own, but when they join forces…" She trailed off, staring into oblivion. "Now, Frank Zhang, I believe your friends are looking for your body."

"Am…am I dead?" I asked, alarmed.

"Not yet," said the man. "Your mental aspect is here, your physical aspect is there. That is one way the humans are like the gods."

"What do they think when they find my physical aspect?" I asked.

"They will think your mind is fevered, that you have seen something horrible, that something is plaguing you," she told me. "They will try everything they can to save you, but in the end, it will be your choice."

"But I can't leave here on my own," I confirmed.

She shook her head. "And I can't leave here on my own. So I guess that we're stuck here," she concluded.


	7. Percy Has a Short Turn

Me: *rubbing temples* Gah…

ABC: What's wrong?

Me: Haven't been up at two in soooo loooong…

ABC: Hmm…while Zuria here is being weird, she doesn't own PJO (unfortunately), but begs Rick Riordan to leave it in his will for her.

Me: GAH… I have a forum, an idea, and NO ONE participating: .net/forum/Percy_Jackson_RolePlaying/102413/

ABC: *rolls her eyes, begins to sing a Counting Crows song* Ooh, like Michelangelo, I'm dangling again…

Chapter 7: Percy (I'm not good at Percy stuff…)

I was in my building, holding Annabeth close, when a tremor shook the building.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked.

"Earthquake," I said, jolting up from my bunk. "Come on, this one's huge," I added, dragging her along as best I could with the ground shaking. It's not easy, moving over shaking floors. A loud cracking sound caught my attention. I looked up, and—"ANNABETH! GET DOWN!" I tackled her to the ground, and her head got a sickening _craack!_ from the floor. Her eyes were closed, and a dark stain seeped into the carpet from where her head was. _No, not Annabeth_, I thought, but there wasn't even time for shock.

It was over in a matter of seconds. I carried Annabeth out of the building, and her arms and head dangled limply. I headed on the Field of Mars—standard procedure—and saw that the tunnels under the field had been collapsed. I flashed back on what Frank had said to me—"I'll just be in the tunnels a while."

Frank was in there.

Me: Anyways, sorry it was so short. I spent all my allotted time on the forum above. And I'm tired. And I have another wake up to do before six. *Sighs*

ABC: Complaining. Can't believe you wouldn't take me.

Me: Sorry, we already made plans and had room for one more person, and that person asked for it before you did. Besides, she hasn't seen these people in a year, so just quit complaining about not being able to go on my school's outing with me! I know you're on winter break and I'm not and it would be something for you to do, but—gah!—my five+ stalkers would be there and we wouldn't get any time to hang out.

ABC: Oh, so you and TSHM would?

Me: No. That's why I take her. Because she's so perverted I don't really WANT to hang with her. Sometimes…

ABC: Oh.


	8. Annabeth Gets Herself Wrapped In Chains

Me: Sorry it's been so long. I'm so occupied with my forum…*sigh* Panacea. Must remember that…

Rosie McDonald: *rubbing Zuria's back*

Me: At least you're awesome…

Chapter…what is it now? 8? : Annabeth

I was in a room, and there were two people there, but they were trapped. One of them was a goddess of some kind—her hair was long and dark, her eyes were entirely black, and she seemed oddly contented, seeing as she was chained there.

The other was that Asian, baby-faced guy—Fergus, I think? I'm not good with names.

"Ah, Annabeth, good of you to join us," said the goddess.

I was confused. "Um…join you?"

She smiled, gesturing to my ankle. I looked down, seeing that there was a chain wrapped around it. "Oh, come on," I said, exasperated. This had happened so many times. Captured, no way to get out, cliché, cliché, cliché.

"Are there any _other_ people here?" I asked. It was directed at Fabian or whoever, but it was the goddess who answered.

"Yes," she said, her black eyes opening wider, a vacant expression overtaking her face. "There is a boy…four years younger than you, Annabeth…"

I wondered who she was talking about. I don't think I know anyone four years younger than me. I don't think. Or maybe she was talking about…

"Nico?" I asked.

"_You _know Nico?" Farley asked, and I had to hold myself back from saying the same thing.

"Yeah," I said. "We really have no time to explain."

"Actually," said the goddess. "We have all the time in the world." She gestured to our chains.

Of course. Leave it to a goddess to make everything _just a tad_ more complicated. _Just a tad._

"Well, suffice it to say that I'm not going to elaborate right now," I said, in my worst, sicky-sweet manner.

Felix grinned ear to ear, and the goddess smiled briefly. I rolled my eyes. This was clearly some sort of prank. There was no way…

We heard a soft voice say something to—a guard? Then I heard a very deep, rough voice yell, "HEY! NO TALKING!"

I immediately shut my mouth, wondering who was holding us here, how it had taken us, and how we could tell the others.


	9. Hazel Almost Loses Two Friends

**Me: It's finally up! I have two new little helpers!**

**Insanity: We could own PJO if we wanted to, but then Rick Riordan would be dead, and we wouldn't want that, would we now? You break the community ladder, we break you!**

**Me: *looking strangely at Insanity* Well, then…**

**Birdie: Okay, there is something wrong with her…**

**Me: I've known her since first grade. It doesn't get better, trust me.**

**Insanity: You have **_**clearly**_** not met my brother.**

Chapter 9: Hazel

I was focusing on practicing my new ability of hearing what is said underground when the earthquake struck. So, I did in fact hear Frank screaming for help. That did not make my day any better.

Running out to the Field of Mars, knowing your best friend (and maybe more) is at best unconscious, is not the best day of your life. Heck, it beats DYING! And I would know!

I ran into Percy when I was over there, carrying Annabeth, limp as a ragdoll.

"What happened?" I asked.

He shook his head, passing it off. "Where's Frank?"

"I don't know," I said. "Is he with you?"

Tension, I've learned, makes Percy irritable. "If he was, then why would I be asking you?" he snapped.

Irritability, I've also learned, makes me irritable. "I don't know," I practically screamed at him. "Why the heck would I know?"

"I don't know," he retorted. "Maybe because he was underground!"

My eyes were itchy. "Oh, and that's supposed to mean something!"

"Uh, yeah!" Percy said. "You're the daughter of Pluto. You should've been able to hear anything he said!"

"Okay," I said angrily. "He called for help. I'm here _to_ help. Gods save me if I'm too late!"

Percy sneered. I tilted my head to the side in that obnoxious manner I have.

I stormed off, ready to slap something.

Unfortunately, that thing was Jason.

**Me: Short again, so sorry. Goodness. I am not having a good time!**

**Birdie: It's okay. *pulls my head onto her shoulder***

**Insanity: That's as random as a squirrel's butt!**


	10. Jason Explodes

**Me: I totally wish I owned PJO, but you know, if I did, there would be a heck of a lot more Thalico, Luke wouldn't have died, and Leo would be even freakin' awesomer.**

**ValPal: Awesomer? Is that even a word?**

**Me: It came out of my mouth, didn't it? Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I'm only on every two to three days, so…yeah…and the middle name thing…well, my friend has a lot of time on her hands, and she spends it all making middle names for PJO characters. I so wish I had that much free time.**

Chapter 10: Jason

A word to the wise—no, wait, a word to the idiots who pissed Hazel off: she hits hard. I mean, seriously, do _not_ get on her bad side. I'd never met Frank before today, but I could tell he was special to her.

But she slapped me, and I turned on her.

"Hey!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

Her angry, amber eyes were filled with tears, and her lips were out in a pout. "I'm sorry," she said, but I could tell she didn't mean it.

"Listen, I know this is hard—" I began, but Hazel cut me off.

"_You_ listen, Jason Michael Grace!" she said, using my middle name, which I didn't think anyone knew. "Save your pep talk for the entire camp. Frank was in the tunnels and I was the only one who could hear him and now…and now…" She stopped and burst into tears.

I hugged her, which was kind of awkward as I already had two girls in an all-out glare-war for me. And the fact that I didn't want Frank coming and killing me for hugging his girlfriend. Geez, can't a guy give his friend a hug?

Apparently Hazel didn't think so either, because she pulled away. "I don't need your help," she said, wiping away a tear.

I nodded. "We'll get him back," I promised.

"Yes, I'm sure you will," she muttered as she walked away.

I almost blew up again, but Reyna put her hand on my arm. "Don't," she warned. "Gaea's messing with our emotions. Don't give her the satisfaction."

I turned to her. "You're smarter than all of us put together," I marveled. "I never would've thought…Gaea, of course." I shook my head. "When is she going to leave us alone?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Not until we put her back to sleep," she answered, as if explaining something to someone who couldn't understand her.

I would've exploded just for the eyeroll itself, but her tone was too much. "What do you think I am?" I demanded. "Stupid?"

Her eyes blazed with a crimson fire. "Don't test me, mortal."

Even I was thrown off by this. "M-mortal?" I asked. "Did you just call me mortal?"

Reyna closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's nothing. Don't torture yourself over it."

I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, but I let it go.

Stupid, stupid Jason Michael Grace.


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I am SOOOOOO sorry I won't be updating anything for a while. I'm pretty busy with my forum, my new fanfic for The Sisters Grimm, and I'm on restriction so I'm only on for two hours early in the morning. I will be updating as quickly as I can, but my life is friggin' hectic. Please don't spam the reviews with curses on me for not updating.**


	12. Piper Is Oddly Removed

**Hello, people. I have not fallen off of the face of the earth, and lately, I've been a lot better about updating. Seeing as how I just said that, I probably jinxed it, and this chapter will not be published for another six months or so.**

**Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I think this site is called **_**fan**_** fiction for a reason. And I don't need one of these, since I rule the world, and therefore PJO.**

Chapter 11: Piper

I was listening to my "depressed" playlist. I call it depressed because it has songs like Theory of the Crows, Wolfman, and Leonard on it. Those songs—I tell you, flipping depressing.

I wondered what had made me agree to Octavian's terms. I must've been insane, or hypnotized, or drugged. Yeah, that must've been it.

As soon as the earthquake hit, I froze, which probably wasn't smart. Luckily nothing happened. I went out to the Field of Mars as soon as I could, and my heart leaped when I saw Jason, even if he was getting smacked by Hazel. I didn't blame her—he can be pretty annoying sometimes. Like in Detroit when he wouldn't let me go. Even though I was perfectly _fine._ And had a broken ankle, but that's irrelevant.

Anyway, my heart soared when I saw Jason, but it fell as soon as I remembered what he'd done. Hooking up with Reyna the second he got here? Yeah, he's lucky I don't strangle him in his sleep.

Broken Drums by Beck began playing, and I saw how it would fit beautifully with everything that was going on—people milling about on the field, trying to find their friends, picking their way over the collapsed tunnels. I scanned the group, and I found Percy, holding Annabeth's limp form. I ran over.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Annabeth," he said. _Why, yes, Percy, I can see that it is indeed Annabeth._ "She hit her head." _Might explain why she isn't standing next to you._

I nodded, then tried to use charmspeak to get her back. After five minutes, Jason walked over. "What happened?"

I swore. "She's too far gone," I said. "I can't get her back."

"Don't stress out," Jason advised.

"Oh, like I wasn't stressing out when you were like this," I said sarcastically.

Jason threw his hands up in surrender. What can I say? I'm scary.

**Zuria: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I have a limited time frame and a limited idea space! If you give me ideas through reviews, I may have to be eternally grateful.**

**Creepy: That's not how you spell greatful!**

**Zuria: Sorry, who got second place in the spelling bee? Behind a freaking senior in high school? And who still spells stalking "stocking"?**

**Creepy: Point taken.**

**ValPal: Retard!**

**Zuria: Val, you're so mean.**


	13. Another Author's Note

Me: Hey, shut up about how I never update. I have absolute zip for ideas.

Abbey (formerly known as ABC): However…if you give her ideas through reviews, she will love you forever.

Creepy: Really?

Me: Only _useful_ ideas, Creepy.

Creepy: *face falls* You mean the holy cow/holy crap comments are irrelevant?

Animalialuvscartoons: Please. It's _always_ been irrelevant.

Me: Oh, shuddup, you two. Do I have to separate you again?

Animalialuvscartoons: PLEEESE!


End file.
